A Murder Thy Father Wrought Neither Knew update
by Daydrah Dreemare
Summary: Lord have mercy, a young love is so easily broken. Does Castiel and Nathaniel's love have the strangth to stand gay and proud against Nathaniel's father, a very religious homophoic man? Read and enjoy the continuance of Neither Knew...A Murder Thy Father Wrought.
1. He Is My Sin

**A Murder Thy Father Wrought (Section1 of 2)**

**He Is my Sin**

**By Raya Daxain Hanabusa**

Walking down the halls of Sweet Amoris High felt so normal for Castiel, even with the glares of jealousy and hatred stabbing him in the back as he walked hand in hand with his boyfriend, Nathaniel. A smile dashed across Castiel's face as he looked into those honey-gold eyes that drove him wild with passion for his mate. Only a few days had passed since he declared his love for Nathaniel, and only a few hours since they'd made love to each other for the very first time.

Nathaniel had confided in Castiel that same night of the torment he had endured as a child while Castiel was abroad with his own family.

In elementary school, Nathaniel had met an older boy from the nearby middle school, and while Castiel was away, Nathaniel would spend a lot of time with this other boy. A lot of intimate time. Time such as what Castiel had shared with him this past night. However, those times with the middle scholar were very selfish on the older boy's part. The child never cared for Nathaniel's wants or needs. Neither had Nathaniel's father, a very religious man.

Nathaniel's father had come home one afternoon to see his son, only to find his little boy being forced to orally take another boy's penis in his mouth. Out raged, Nathaniel's father tore him off the boy, slamming him into a wall. With all his strength, Nathaniel could not stay fully conscious and blacked out. He woke up days later in the hospital with a broken arm, a few broken ribs and some contusions that were already healing. That was the least of Nathaniel's worries, however. He wanted to know how his friend was.

No one had told Nathaniel anything that had happened that evening until he came across the boy's friend. They had warned him to never go to the boy's house ever again, because he wasn't there anymore. Confused, they farther explained to Nathaniel that the boy's parents would hurt him like his father had hurt the boy.

Thinking about how his fragile little mate could live with a homophobic murderer made Castiel shivered.

"Are you okay, Casi?" Nathaniel asked, looking only a few inches up into Castiel's eyes.

Castiel saw the joy in his boyfriend's face. He couldn't tell Natty that he was thinking about his deranged father! He'd promised, and had made Nathaniel promise as well, to never think about what would happen if Natty's dad found out about their relationship. So he shrugged, like he always did. Like the cool, careless, bad ass that everyone had pegged him to be.

Nathaniel smiled, his eyes lighting up every inch of his face and warming Castiel's veins. God, did he love his boyfriend! He walked behind Nathaniel and swooped his arms under and around his boyfriend's chest. He could hold this boy forever and never tire from the love he gave off.

A love he never really got from his own parents. Mentally musing, Castiel rested his body against his locker and gently pulled Nathaniel with him, embracing him from behind. _That monster will never hurt you Natty, I swear, _Castiel inwardly promised. He breathed deeply of the light aroma that was Nathaniel; so sweet, innocent, pure, unknowing. Nathaniel was his mate, and he Nathaniel's, he'd give up everything for this boy._ Even if I have to die, your father will never lay another finger on you ever again. Not if I have anything to say about it! _

School drug on as per usual for Nathaniel. Being Mr. Student Body President always had its ups and downs, but ever since he and Castiel got together it just seemed like another mindless chore on an endless list of things that would look good on a collage application. Wherever it was that he was going to study at, he had no clue. _Maybe wherever dad wants me to go, _he pondered as he shuffled through some paper work the principle had asked him to arrange for her. He sighed. _I know he's going to want me to go to a Christian collage like he did, but now that I'm with Casi, I'd never be accepted. And if my dad found out why I wasn't accepted he'd... _his thoughts trailed off. He sighed again.

"Wow Nat," came a girl's voice from behind. "You've been sighing _all _day." It was Raya, the only girl who was okay with Nathaniel's relationship with Castiel.

Nathaniel had talked so much about Castiel one day that Raya, in all her blunt, red-dyed blondeness, jumped up and asked if he like Castiel with the trash talk he'd say about him every day when Cass wasn't around.

Nathaniel reluctantly told her everything Castiel had ever made him feel, "It's just the way he looks at me sometimes, you know? It's like he doesn't really hate me. You know?"

She sat on the table of the student counsel room, her deep blood-red, freshly dyed hair in pig tails with a cotton candy ice-cream pop in her mouth. "Yeah...I bet you actually like him, Nat." She winked.

"What?!" He screeched. "How more obtuse could one girl be? Are you nuts?! How could I like a pompous ass like Castiel?!" He looked at her like the Mad Hatter everyone thought her to be.

She popped the popsicle in her mouth, leaned forwards and just stared into Nathaniel's eyes with a I-know-everything-about-you look. "You sure about that, Nat?" She raise a blonde brow at him.

Eyeing her, Nathaniel blushed.

"I told you, Nat. Castiel is the oh so cool, I'm playing-hard-to-get guy. Simple as that! Act like you really hate him too, but then feed him his own shit and BAM!" She yelled so loud and suddenly she made Nathaniel jump.

"Feed him his own _shit_?Wow, Ray. You've got a hell of way with hypothetical proverbs. What's bam suppose to mean anyway?" He looked lost.

"Ugh! And you call me obtuse." She rolled her eyes. "Give him all those came-and-get-me looks he give you, and he'll come begging you to be with him."

Nathaniel busted out laughing. "Ha! Castiel, beg me, to be with him?! Lord help you, Ray. You and your outlandish school-girl outfits." He looked her up and down. Most of her clothes were inspired by the last anime shows that she was obsessed with, mixed with Old English corsets and layering skirts, almost all of which were very provocative.

"Oh, please, Nat. Do you know how much **I'd** die just to have Castiel look at me the way I've seen him look at you?!"

"Whoa, wait! You like Castiel, too?!" He dropped all the papers he was working on onto the floor.

Rolling her eyes Raya popped off the table and picked up all the papers. She sat on her knees in front of Nathaniel and put the papers in his lap. "Yes, Nat, I like Cass. But I'm not after him, okay?" She laid a soft hand on his cheek, "You're my best friend, Nat. I've known how you feel about him for a long time. I think you two would be cute together. I'd never go after someone that you've had your eyes on so keenly. Besides," she said bouncing up, "I've got my eyes o this one girl, so Castiel is SO not on my agenda." From that day on, Nathaniel would go to Raya whenever something happened with Castiel, good or bad. Then they'd splurge on cotton-candy ice-cream pops and talk about the boys and girls that they liked, the stars they'd just die to be with, and have fun just hanging out together.

Raya was the only friend Nathaniel had had that knew him that well since he was with the boy in elementary school.

She walked up to him, put her arms around his waist, and cuffed her hands around her wrists in the casual show of affection that she showed all her good friends. "So hubby, Either you're really stressed over something," she put her chin on his shoulder. "Or you can't get Cass off your mind," she whispered in his ear and giggled with him. She knew how to ruin a bad moment with some kind of jest or joke that only they understood.

"Nah, nothing I can't handle, Ray. Thanks." He put his arm around her and squeezed her too-short-for-her-age shoulders.

"Anything for my gay husband." She winked at him as she put a cherry lollipop in her mouth and smiled like the child everyone mistook her for. They both laughed and began sorting through files and papers and talked like best friends do when there's nothing to fill the dead silence that freak them both out.

Hours had passed before Nathaniel and Raya finished their work and walked out to the school yard.

Bouncing around with her ear buds in one ear and her now short, flared out crimson hair whipping into her face she jumped around to the music blaring from the ear buds – her way of "dancing on the move." She suddenly stopped all of her hullabaloo. "Say," she stared at the school gate, "did you plan on spending any time with Cass tonight?"

"No," Nathaniel followed her gaze, and there was Castiel.

Raya looked at Nathaniel with a cocky mouth grin on her face, "Looks like you do now. Later, babes." She patted his shoulder and strolled right passed Castiel with a take-care-of-him-or-else look.

Smiling back and giving her a nod, Castiel replied in a silent way that only those two knew. He looked at Nathaniel, "Finally! You're done now right?"

Nathaniel looked at him quizzically. "Have you been out here since school ended, over five hours ago?"

Looking around at the night toned streetlamp light scene around them, Castiel took Nathaniel's hand. Silently tugging him down the street.

"Where are we going, Cass? This isn't the way to my house. And you haven't answered my question."

Castiel stopped abruptly making Nathaniel slam his face in to Castiel's arm. "We're not going to your house. You're dad's home and I'm dying to fuck you Nathaniel." His copper brown eyes were glazed with a liquid heat that melted Nathaniel from the inside out. He lightly pushed Nathaniel against the building they were in front of and put one hand on the concrete wall while he cupped Nathaniel's chin in the other. "Have you any idea what you do to me," he said between clench teeth. He pushed his groin against Nathaniel's to show his ever growing need of him. Lightly he grazed his teeth over Nathaniel's trembling bottom lip. Taking it in to mouth and suckling it hard, he heard Nathaniel softly moaned. "I need you," he growled against Nathaniel's cheek.

Low and seductive, his voice made Nathaniel's knees weak with wanting. Looking into Castiel's burning brown eyes, he whimpered. "Fuck me, Cass." Grabbed on to Castiel's shirt. "Now, Cassi," he demanded in a pleading voice.

Gently grabbing his head, Castiel rested his forehead against Nathaniel's. Already Panting, he needed Nathaniel and bad! He looked up and saw that they were outside a hotel, a cheap but nice one. "How much money do you have, babe?" He looked down at Natty.

Nathaniel looked at the building and understood why Castiel was asking. "Enough for night here."

Castiel smiled, wild and wickedly. Tugging his boy friend into the hotel, Nathaniel paid for a two bedroom room. They'd only need one, but that's all they had available. This was the most risqué thing either of them had ever done. Their hearts were racing by the time they reached their room.

Nathaniel had barely unlocked the door before Castiel had him plastered against it. Hard, hot and fierce Castiel's lips bombarded his. Nathaniel open his mouth and the onslaught of heat exploded between them.

Castiel nearly tore Nathaniel's shirt off , and his own at that. He needed his boyfriend more than anything right now, and he was going to have him. Oh, was he going to have him and good. They had this room until they went home tomorrow at noon and he was going to enjoy every damned minute of it. He laid down beside Nathaniel and held him close as they kissed. He needed Nathaniel, but he wanted to take his time, savor this time they've been given together. Who knew how long it would last.

Sitting in the lounge of his home, he knew his son would be home late due to school activities, but when he saw that homosexual boy standing at the gate of his yard, he knew things would not be going as planned.

Nathaniel was to come home and be regaled in the horrific news of how his mother had fallen and hit her head, then be whisked to the hospital to see his invalid, and hopefully dead mother.

Now, thanks to that abomination, Nathaniel's father knew his son would not be home on time. "Who is that, sweetie," he stiffly asked his daughter.

Walking from the shadows, Amber looked out the window. "That's Castiel, Daddy. Nathaniel's," she blanched at the word, "boyfriend."

"Blaspheme. Thank you darling, your mother would be so thankful that you never strayed from the good Lord's path of righteousness like your deceitful brother." He said caressing Amber's golden locks. "A man can trust no one better than his own daughter," he said so loving. His expression hardened as Castiel moved to leave from the gate. "Follow Nathaniel's lover. Wherever they go, let me know. Do you hear me?" he order.

"Yes, Daddy. Loud and clear," she nodded. _I'll get you Natty. Finally, Daddy will love me, not you! I'll be the perfect one, like I was born to be._ She laughed an evil chuckle in her mind and with a smile and bow to her father, she was gone.

Amber sent her father a text when she came upon Nathaniel and Castiel purchasing a room. It read:

Daddy, they're at the hotel five blocks from school, six from home. Natty just bought a room for them. I think they're going to have sex in this shitty little hotel. What bad taste Natty has!

Love, A.

He responded quickly:

Thank you, Amber. Come home, now.

Love, Daddy

She replied as she walked home:

Are you going to yell at them, daddy? Love, A.

He is response was short and cryptic.

Kind of, just come home. NOW. Or you'll be the one in big trouble.

Amber high tailed it home._ What's to await Castiel and Nathaniel?_ she inwardly wondered. _I hope Daddy doesn't hurt Cass like he did the last boy who fuck Natty. Cass is way too hot to be bruised! _Her thoughts rambled on as she walked, still wondering if her father was going to hurt her brother and his boyfriend. _He should have been mine, Natty! Now neither of us get him, not fair! _


	2. A Change In Faith

**A Murder Thy Father Wrought**

**Neither Knew Update (Section 2 of 2)**

**By Raya Daxain Hanabusa**

_ Foregive me father, for I know not of the true power that has been invested in me, but I know of the rightousness of illrepute that lay in the path soon to await thy son... _

Walking through the lightless streets, he pondered what would become of his son when he meets the Lord above. What would the Lord think of him for raising a homosexual? What would lie in wait for him for allowing his son to stray from the good Lord's blessed path to heaven?

He sighed as he head home from the hotel his son had bought a room from for him and gay lover, a true devil in desiguise. _What a fool I am, raising a child of Lucifer, a homosexual. Something must be done about these boys and their...sinful recreations._..

_ For you were called to freedom, brothers. Only do not use your freedom as an opportunity for the flesh, but through love serve one another. _

_ - Galatians 5:13_

Laying in the sheets of a worn and well used hotel bed, Castiel woke to the shine of the sun in his eyes. A bright blonde glint cought his eye.

Nathaniel had fallen asleep on top of him again. What a head ache is was to sleep on his back all night, but to know it was Naty keeping him there made the annoyance subside. Castiel shifted his body slowly, as to make sure he did not wake his sleep lover. A light grasp at his waist had Castiel puasing.

"Cas..." Nathaniel slurred against Castiel's chest. "You're not," he yawned, "not leaving so soon are you?" He looked up with shining well rested honey-gold eyes.

Catiel wrapped one arm around Nat's shoulders and caressed his face with the other. "No, baby. I was just getting up to streach my legs and the rest of my body that you wore out last night." He smiled and kissed Nat's forehead as the light clench felll limp againt his abdomin.

"I did not such thing, you absured little solicitating Romeo," Nathaniel mumbled against the under average white cotton bed sheets.

"In quite a mood now, aren't we Natty?" Castiel jested as he he pulled his pants on and over his hips. He loved teasing Nat after a full night of little rest. The little smarty blonde always looked well rested, but there one hell of storm brewing beneath that cool calm cover.

Nathaniel growned and rolled over under the blankets. "Not nice, Casi. Not nice at all," he grumbled.

"Haha...Who told you I was nice? Wasn't it me who told you of the 'bad things' I wanted to do to you?" He was toying with boy now. "Whereever did you get the idea that I was nice?" He boasted out in luaghter, rolled his skull and wings shirt over his head and layed beside his boyfriend. "I'm only playing with you, Nat," he said as he hefted the somewhat smaller boy over his own body, set up and put Nathaniel in his lap.

Popping his head out of the sheets like a groundhog in it's hole, Nathaniel looked every bit as cute as all girls at school sqeuled that he was. Blonde hair not yet brushed, honey eyes bright with youthful frustraion towards his boyfriend for waking him up...

"I'm not a baby, Castiel. And don't like being held like one, thank you." He stuck his nose in the air jokingly.

"Nooo, you're not a baby, Natty," Casteil agreed. "But you are my baby." He kissed Nathaniel's for head again. "Come on, get dressed. it's almost noon, we got to get out before then. Plus I've got plans for us, so we each need to go home and get changed into some clean clothes."

"You made plans foe once? You're not just going to wing it like everything else you do?"

"Yeah, I know. I was shocked by it, too!" Castiel chuckled.

Later that day, after a bruch in the park and meeting up with some firends at the local karaoke bar that evening, Castiel waled Nathaniel home. Nothing exciting, just sweet. The side of Castiel not many people ever got to see very often.

The day light was gone as dusk painted it's w ay across the sky, filling it with hues of yellow, orange, red, and purple in some places already over taken by night. The air was light and crisp, summer almost gone as with the day itself. The walk wasn't a long journay but just long enough for the two to talk.

Castiel slowed his pace, his joined hand making Nathaniel slow his as well. "Natty, you love me, don't you? I mean, you're not afraid of people knowing that we're together, right?"

"Of course I love Castiel, what would make you think other wise? I mean really."

He pulled Nathaniel around and held him by the waist. "It's not that I really think you don't love me it's just...I wont to make sure you're not ashamed of ebing with me or anything like that."

Nathaniel pushed against Castiel's chest, "What in the world would make you think that I'm ashamed of you?!" His brows furrowed in confusion.

"Nothing." He hesitated. "I wont to ask your father for your hand in marrigge. Like they use to hundreds of years ago, really traditionall, you know?" Castiel's eye were almost pleading to his mate.

"Castiel, are you nuts?! We'd have to tell my dad I'm gay, he'd kill us. As in actually kill us. I love you, and accpet your offer of marriage, but my father must never know." He began walking ahead of Castiel, stead fast down the sidewalk.

"Natty, please. I'm done having crawl up and in througvh your window because he's home and thinks I'm a child from the Devil himself. Only here to weak havoc apon his family. I'm done with that Nathaniel. And weather or not he says yes, we will get married. I promise you that. As soon as school is done and over with, we'll do it. Get sttled down and start our own lives togther. I'd just not rather you having to leave home a on a bad note with your folks. I know how much you love them. So please, Natty. At least let me try to talk to him. Please?"

Nathaniel sighed. Rolling his eyes he agreed, involuntarily. "Fine. You can talk to him, but if he says no, do NOT try to force him into saying yes. He's just as bullheaded as you are sometimes."

"Thank you, Natty." He kissed Nathaniel's forehead lightly and embraced him in a tight hug. "I love you, Natty," He whispered into Nat's ear. "I really do."

"I love you, too, Casi." He hugged castiel tighter in return. "I really love you, too."

Walking up the driveway, Amber, Nathaniel's younger sister came running out of the house. Tears dragging her mascara down her sadden angelic face. "Natty!" She sacked her brother in a tight grasp filled with hurt as she began to sob loudly.

"Amber?! What's wrong?" He held his sister tightly, patting her lightly on the head, soothing her disshevaled locks back into place.

"It's Momma..." she looked into her brother's eyes. "Mom, she's hurt. She's hurt really bad, Natty."

"What do you mean she's hurt? What happened?!"

"Daddy said he came home today a saw she hit her head really hard on something. I got home and she was already wisked off to the hospital. Natty, what if Mom dies?!"

"Mom's not going to die, Am. I'm sure it's just a little contution, nothing to worry about." He tried to assure his worried little sister.

"But there's so much blood in their room, Nat. Like she had her head beaten in or something!" Her eyes were huge with fear.

"I'm sure it's not as bad as you're making it out to be, Amber. Mom will be just fine. Wait and see." He hugged his sister tightly and motioned for her to walk with him. "Come on, we've got great new for you and Dad. Something that will cheer everyone up, I hope."

"Daaad!" Nathaniel exclaimed as he happily stormed into the house. "Hey, Dad, I've got gret news!" He wherled around the corner in to the library slash office. His smile slightly fading, his voice shaking. "Hello Father. I have great news, I think you'll be really happy about it, too."

Sitting in a mahogany leather chair with his back turned towards Nathaniel, he replied drily, "So, you're finally home, son. It seems you've no care for the lose our family just thrown apon us. Yet instead you'd rather focus on yourself...and the homosexual you've involved yourself with."

"Father forgive me, I know what's happened, and you know Mother. She's always been a fighter, that's how you two feel in love, at least that's her side of the story. And Father, if you'd only listen. Now I'm the one who has found love. Please at least talk to him." Nathaniel begged as Castiel walked in with Amber lightly sobbing against his arm, clasping it tightly.

"Sir," Castiel interjected softly and politly. "I know your views on homosexuality, my family feels the same. However, I begged your forgiveness in advance for saying this, but they at least gave me the benefit of the doubt on how they felt. No one liked it, but they knew nothing would detter mind me when it came to something I loved with every fiber of my being, so they at least tried to see eye to eye with me." He broke for a breath. "I've come here today, Sir, to ask you for you son's hand in marriage. I-"

"Marriage?" Nathaniel's father turned his head, "Did you just say marriage, between two homo-sex-uals?" He slowly turned around, stood up and put his hand on the desk. His head bowed in warrieness of it all. "I, as a man who is ruled by the power of the Son, the Father, and the Holey Ghost, can NOT condone such blasphame." He looked up into his son's eyes. "Nathaniel, my only son..." Hatred glazed over his eyes as he swiched his view to Castiel, "and the Satan's son himself. You two...children of Mephistopheles..." He walked around the desk, a bible in hand, "You two boys have damned this family into misfortune. I had to take actions in the name of our lord and savior, but the devil with you, my son," he cupped Nathaniel's face. "I fear Beelzebub has to strong a hold on you, and now the Lord tells me I must do away with you...just as I did your mother, the blasted whore that she was." HE looked Nathaniel in eye, gripped his face tighly and raised the the hand that held the bible. Anger blazing cold and hard from his eyes as the book decended downwards, Nathaniel's eyes growing wide with fear...

_ Knowing this, that the law is not made for a righteous man, but for the lawless and disobedient, for the ungodly and for sinners, for unholy and profane, for murderers of fathers and murderers of mothers, for manslayers, _

_ For whoremongers, for them that defile themselves with mankind, for menstealers, for liars, for perjured persons, and if there be any other thing that is contrary to sound doctrine_

_Timothy 1:9 - 1:10_

Eyes wide with expectancy, he knew what was going to happen. He remembered the last time his father threatened him with physical harm. Nathaniel remembered, after all these years and the time he spent hidding his feelings, he finally remebered.

_It's too late, now. He's going to kill me,_ Nathaniel thought.

"No!" Roared Castiel's voice.

Looking up, Nathaiel saw Castiel gripping his father's wrist tightly. Castiel had stopped him...Castiel had save him from his own fatyher!

"I will not allow you to harm a single hair on his head, you homophobic preducial Christ-aholic! This boy has done nothing but idolize you every since I knew him, way back when we were just little boys. He has done nothing but go above and beyond his limits and expectations to appease you! All he asks, no, all _we_ ask for, respectfully- _Sir_- is for your promission to be happily wed. However," Castiel's grip tightened, making Nathaniel's father drop the book and sqwint in pain as the boy drew nearer to him. "As I told him when I asked him if I could ask for your consent, wheather you say yay or nay, you stubborn jack, we will live happily ever after, _together._" Castiel released his hold, stepped back and wwwrapped his arm around Nathaniel's waist and took Amber by the hand. "Come you two. My parents are still away, you'll be staying with me 'til I know you're both safe from...harm."

They all turned their backs to Nathaiel's father and began walking toward the front hallway. "Timothy, Chapter One, Paragrapghs Nine and Ten. The law was not made for a righteous man, but for the lawless and disobedient..." He turned to the desk, and slowly grabbed a sliver letter opener. He turned back around and briskly cought up to them. "For the ungodly and for sinners," he whispered and raised the weapon above his head, holding it tightly. "For the ungodly and for the sinners. FOR THE UNHOLY AND THE PROFANE!" He exlaimed as he thrusted the letter opener downward towards Castiel's spine.

Turning instinctively, Castiel blocked Nathaniel's father's leathel strike. "I believe you're missing a few key lines in your verse, Sir." Twisting his arm, forcing the weapon from his attacker's grip, Castiel recited the rest of of the verse. "For murderers of fathers and murderers of mothers," Castiel kicked the horrid man in the gut and continued on. "For manslayers, for whoremongers, and for them that defile themselves with mankind. For menstealers, for liars, for perjured persons, and if there be any other thing that is contrary to sound doctrine." He stood over his boyfirend's father, elbows on his knees. "That, Sir, is the law written by the Lord. To be followed and respected by those who so choose to follow him. But for the fact that He has bestilled the power in people, those such as you, to decide if one should die for being happy or live to be unhappy, I have simply chosen not to follow his words and rules."

Castiel stooped down on one knee and spoke softly to the man he'd soon call his father-in-law. "My life, our love," he held his hand out to Nathaniel who then walked over to him and rested an arm arounnd Castiel's neck. "Our love, Sir, is not one of sin but one of life, happiness, and harmony. A love I know your son would prosper in if he could share it with his father and mother, the ones who taught him how to love. So, please, hate us not for our love, but instead love us for our love. Owe no one anything, except to love each other, for the one who loves another has fulfilled the law. Romans; Chapter Thirteen, Paragragh Eight."

Looking into eye foresty eye with the up most confusion, Nathaniel's father could only ask, "You know the words of the Lord, young devil?"

Castiel smailed and bowed his head. "Yes. I know His words and have studied them since I was young. However, love has shown me a path that no preatcher has allowed me to follow with rightous conviction. I am a young man, always filled with dark and light conflictions, but I know that this love that I share with your son is just the same as the one you had shared with his mother, and the one between my mother and father. The very same one that runs through all mothers and fathers, there is no one love that is higher than that of another, Sir." He held out out hand as to help the oolder man back on his feet.

As the two rose, Nathaniel stated to his father, "Even the love for the Lord is no greater than that which we share with our lovers and our families, for He would give no greater love than the love He Himself could show to his fellow man.' That Is what you told me, Dady, so many years ago. Please understand," Nathaniel held his arms open, "I'm not with Castiel to hurt you, nor to go against God or Christ. I'm with him because I feel we have the love that I saw you had with Mom. The love I'd wanted to have when I grew up. I wanted to be like you, to have someone look at me the way you Mother use to look at each other." His son's arms still reached for him, but he was still wavering to accept such thoughts just yet.

Castiel held out his hand again. "Sir, I'll ask you one last time. Though your aproval is not needed, it is, however, desired. I'd like to ask you for your son's hand in marriage, would you accept?"

Nathaniel's father hesitated, took a step back and paused. After a moment, after all hand were dropped, he said, "I am solemnly a man of God, and I know when the light of Him has been hidden by the darkness of evil from the fire itself. However, on this day, it was the light of God that clouded my views." He reached out to his son and daughter, embraced them tightly, then he turned his attention to Castiel. "I have done many a wrongs as of late. And only furth into damnation would I have dove without you...Castiel. Love is blind, and leads without fear. Love is strong, and will build throughout the years. It knows no hate and it knows no guilt. A love I once had, I now see reside in the two of you. I give my consent, with my animosity now laid to rest, only that I get to walk my son down the isle, as in all traditional weddings would do..." His eyes widdened, "Or is it Castiel whose father would walk him down the isle? Gah! Who exactly is the groom?!"

There wasn't a single voice in the room that wasn't boasting with laughter. Except Nathaniel's father who was quit confussed on the whole arrangment.

"Nathaniel, Amber!" He gathered his two children together. "I did a hirrble thing. We must go to your mother, we must see if she's alright. Lord help me to reclaim my llife, please don't allow my ignorant ways take my love from me as I almost my son's. Please hear my cry, oh Lord in Heaven, hallowed be thou name."he looked to everyone, "Well, come on! Let's get gogin! Move, move move,"

_Owe no one anything, except to love each other, for the one who loves another has fulfilled the law._

_-Romans 13:8_

The days turned into weeks and the weeks turned into months, and Nathaniel's mother lived through a comma that the docter said was a 'from death experiance', that a wound like hers would have killed a woman of her small staure. She foregave her husband, because knowing him as she did, she knew he'd never let himself foregive himself for what he did and had almost done.

Just seeing him be the bright eyed man he had been when they had first feel in love was enough to get her out of the hospital and walk with her daughter down the isle in her son's wedding. Or as Amber refered to it, 'The Eat, Drink, and Be Gay Party.' Not trying to ruin it, she actually laughted at it.

As time went on, the more comfortable it was for Nathaniel's father to be around Castiel and for them to get to know each other as Father- and Son-in-law. Though they never did see eye to eye all the time, but then again...Castiel did steal away dady's little boy... :3

**:3 ;3 :D :P**

_**End**_


End file.
